Innocence
by oony
Summary: When Sirius receives a rather nasty letter from home, Remus helps him forget about it.


Rating of G.

I do not own the characters, JKR does. I simply borrow them.

When Sirius receives a rather nasty letter from home, Remus helps him forget about it.

Innocence.

–

Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, Transfiguration teacher, sat with pursed lips as the bell sounded and four fifth year students entered her classroom. She watched as they settled into their respective seats and took a quick, mental attendance. With well hidden surprise, the professor noticed that the Marauders were unusually quiet. Their young faces were for once void of all traces of mischievousness.

The lesson passed slowly, and still the Marauders, famous for their pranks and the inability to sit still for long periods of time, had yet to make a disturbance.

_It's a plot. That's what it is. They're planning something. _Professor McGonagall thought as she spoke to her class and told them to pair up in order to practice a rather complicated spell. _Lupin looks thoughtful._

There was a deafening scrape of chairs against stone as the students called joyously to one another from across the room. Out of the corner of her eye, the professor caught sight of Sirius Black's flinch. It was slight, and hardly noticeable. If she had not been watching carefully out of suspicion, she would have missed it all together.

McGonagall blinked twice and rounded her gaze onto two boys that were having a heated whispered conversation.

Remus Lupin muttered something to James Potter, his eyes darting quickly to either side of him to try and detect any intruders. Potter shook his head and snapped something back at his companion. Lupin's eyes traveled slowly to meet Potter's and narrowed. He spoke one short sentence that was enough to send Potter reluctantly away with Pettigrew trailing behind him, inquiring about what Lupin wanted and why he wasn't allowed to listen to their conversation.

Absentmindedly, the professor seated herself more comfortably behind her highly polished desk. Her attention left Potter and Pettigrew as they poured over their text book and started practicing the assigned spell while often shooting concerned glances in Black and Lupin's direction.

_Now just what are you boys up to?_

She watched as Lupin led Black to a corner in the back of the room, growling at anyone in the vicinity quietly enough so that Black couldn't hear. She watched as his mouth shaped around silent threats towards those that tried to talk to Black.

They sat cross legged on the floor and earned a few curious looks from their peers. McGonagall had just opened her mouth to ask what exactly they were doing when a steady stream of bright colors poured from the tip of Lupin's wand and entwined together in the air between the two boys.

Her mouth snapped shut quickly and her teeth clicked smartly together. The professor continued to watch them and did not dare to interpret them. Suspicion fled her mind.

Quite Latin clouded their corner and McGonagall can do little more than watch as Lupin preforms simple spell and charm after another.

Colorful snowflakes that were warm on the skin. Smokey wisps of sweet smelling smoke that sculpt themselves into miniature animals. Fireworks that are small and personal. They spell out Black's first name and sing softly instead of make loud, obnoxious explosions. All different arrays of colors that flash like the Northern lights.

Slowly, Black calmed down. His shoulder muscles relaxed and soon, he was smiling faintly while a tiny dog sat on his shoulder and licked his cheek.

The end of class was announced by the long sounding bell. Black did not startle and allowed Lupin to lead him by the hand to the door where Potter and Pettigrew are waiting for them.

"Mr. Lupin," McGonagall called when he was nearly through the door.

He doubled back after a weary glance back at his friends.

"No need to worry. You're not in trouble," she sighed.

He remained weary, knowing that she had observed his little stunt during class.

"Professor McGonagall, I—" Lupin started quickly, struggling to explain himself.

"I do not wish to hear it." He fell silent and she sighed again and glanced over to the corner where Black and the young man before her had spent the class period.

Lupin's eyes averted guiltily to the floor.

"Now, I think that ten points to Gryffindor sounds fair."

Lupin opened his mouth, but closed it and frowned instead. She stood up to depart for her office.

"Excuse me, Professor."

"Mr. Lupin?" She turned slightly to face him, essays for marking tucked under her arm.

"Did you say to Gryffindor?"

"Yes I did."

"But—"

"Innocence is a very unwise thing to waste. There is not enough of it in our world today what with..."

"I understand."

"Best go to your next class. I wouldn't want to be responsible for your being late."

"Yes, Professor."

"Get along to your next class, Mr. Lupin."

–


End file.
